


Uncle

by rosedarkling



Series: A Family Affair [1]
Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 海底囚人, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Babysitting, Family Issues, Other, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedarkling/pseuds/rosedarkling
Summary: Satanick is thrilled that he can finally spend some quality time with his infant son. Of course, family always finds a way to invite themselves over.
Relationships: Fumus/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Series: A Family Affair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015962
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE as of January 25, 2021: Ya'll go look at this BEAUTIFUL art done by the lovely Azu! Fumus and Satanick from the one scene! I am in love and forever grateful, Azu! Love youuuu! <3 
> 
> Link: https://twitter.com/AzuAzunni/status/1353790014661025798

Satanick couldn’t believe his luck! Finally, Buri was going to let him watch Licorice without direct supervision! The Devil Lord of the Pitch Black World couldn’t be happier! It was true that Licorice was his own son, but Ivlis was a bit too over-protective of the infant. Well, Satanick supposed that’s what mother’s do best was worry. Even when Ivlis came over to drop Licorice off to Satanick, the devil could clearly recall the worried look across the man's features. Even the way his red, scaly hands cradled Licorice looked as if he was reluctant to separate from him.

….

_“Don’t worry so much, Buri-chan~!” Satanick happily sang out. “I promise to take really good care of Lico while you’re gone. You have my word.” The man in his typical black suit with that long cape of his stood cheerfully at the foot of his castle stairs, practically jumping up and down in glee._

_The creased lines around Ivlis’s mouth and eyes was all the evidence Satanick needed to know that if Ivlis had his way, he would have chosen anyone else besides Satanick to have watched their kid. Satanick might be the father of the boy, but Ivlis was still leery on letting the man anywhere near the child. If anything, Ivlis feared how safe the boy would be in Satanick’s world with the array of strange and eccentric demons and inhabitants of this world. Still, Ivlis found himself in a predicament; Emalf was needed to help him with a larger job to be sorted out with the demons in his own realm, and Poemi was still too young to care for a child, despite her being quite capable of handling herself._

_With a deep sigh, Ivlis closed his eyes before opening them to stare down at the top of the child’s black hair – hair that shined just as dark as Satanick’s did, slight red undertones in the strands. Having been close to Satanick – well, close against his will was more fitting to say – Ivlis knew the man possessed very slight tones of red in his own messy locks. He supposed that the red was a genetic trait passed down to Licorice thanks to Ivlis’s own red tips in his long, dark gray hair. Just further reminders to Ivlis about having given in to Satanick’s advances, even if he did not quite remember everything from that time. Perhaps it was better he didn’t, in all honesty…._

_Licorice’s large golden-orange eyes stared up at the golden-yellows ones of his “Mama,” the only sound coming from him being that of his tiny mouth as he sucked on his favorite yellow pacifier. Silently, Ivlis thought within himself to Licorice to be a good boy and stay safe. All the infant did was stare up at Ivlis, blinking occasionally as he kept focused on the one person whom he looked up to._

_Satanick couldn’t help but chuckle watching the two of them. The babe even had mostly the same style of horns that Ivlis did, albeit it a bit more curled and a more violet shade to match Satanick’s. Ivlis must have heard him chuckle, raising his face to see Satanick standing there, his right hand on his hip as he stood a few centimeters taller than Ivlis. A light wind blew past the small family, ruffling their hair and clothes. Ivlis held Licorice a bit closer, as if to ward off the chill in the air, but also the slight chill he felt in himself._

_Take a deep breath and swallowing back the saliva that gathered in Ivlis’s somewhat dry mouth, Ivlis declared, “Don’t do anything stupid, Satanick. Please. Watch him.”_

_If he wasn’t in such a good mood, Satanick might have taken offense to that. Ivlis might be a bit mouthy and ornery, but Satanick knew he would always have the upper hand in their “relationship.” With a grin, Satanick stepped closer to Ivlis, whom he could see immediately tensed up but stood his ground. Now directly in front of him, Satanick stared down at both mother and child with those deep phlox-colored irises of his. He enjoyed watching how fidgety he could make this other-worldly devil; it amused him greatly. Ever since he became involved with this devil, Satanick found himself fascinated by him in a multitude of ways. Be it torture or sex, Satanick relished in watching how he could make this flame devil squirm. Now, desires had begun to grow, and a child had been born between them._

_Even so, now was not the time to reflect on the turmoil of this coupling. Yes; now was the time for father to bond with son._

_…._

Satanick found himself chuckling as he lounged out on his left side on the deep purple, plush rug in his room as he reminisced over the events of this morning. When he first had tried to take Licorice from Ivlis, the child’s eyes immediately swelled with large tears as he was plucked away from his mother. Ivlis looked a bit concerned as Licorice cried, reaching back out with his tiny hands for the one that was leaving – if only for a few hours. Satanick reassured the two of them that everything would be in order.

_“He’s my son, too, Buri-chan. I won’t let anything happen to him.”_

Watching the babe babble to himself while he mindlessly waved a plush bat up and down through the air, one would never have known how deeply the child had wailed for “Mama” over and over for what seemed like an hour. All it seemed to take was a bit of misdirection and distraction to help the child realize that he was perfectly safe with his Papa. Being a powerful leader of an entire world had its perks, as Satanick easily manifested a make-shift play area in his bedroom for Licorice to enjoy himself. Satanick plopped down onto the rug with the child, reaching into the menagerie of summoned toys to pluck out a black bat plush toy with red eyes.

_“Look, Lico,” Satanick stated excitedly. “Just like the bats in the Flame world, right? Just like the ones Mama commands.”_

The sight of something familiar to the child soon had him blinking away the tears, soon replaced with a tiny smile as he gripped the toy close to his tiny chest. A little giggle soon escaped past his lips, and the torrent of tears had magically seemed to cease. Satanick found it bemusing that something so simple could cause a child to forget the “pain” that they had just gone through.

A few hours passed in a tiring yet peaceful blur for Satanick as he played with the child, raising him up in the air as if he was flying, much to Licorice’s delight indicated by his squeals of joy. Each toy was thoroughly touched, tossed, and chewed on by the babe as he explored Satanick’s room with Papa close by for supervision. When it was time to feed him, Satanick took Licorice with him to the main kitchen to prepare him his bottle. Every staff member, subordinate, and castle inhabitant the devil came into contact with was greeted by the proud father showing off his son.

_“Envi!” Satanick had cheerfully called out as he held Licorice right in front of his number one subordinate’s face. “Did you see?! Did you see?!” Satanick pulled the babe back as Envi recoiled at the sudden enthusiasm from Satanick. With a large grin, Satanick proclaimed that he was proudly getting the chance to spend some quality time with his son._

Even when Envi had rolled his red eyes at Satanick’s enthusiasm, nothing could bring down the devil’s mood as he happily cared for, played with, and pampered his child around his castle and the surrounding grounds. Of course, too much excitement can easily wear down a full grown devil, let alone a smaller one. Licorice’s tiny yawns and rubbing at his heavy eyelids indicated that the little one was tuckered out enough to fall asleep in Satanick’s arms as he walked Lico through the gardens, enjoying the quiet as he pointed out the various flower and fauna in his world. Satanick had decided that it was important for the babe to learn about these things, as the only thing he had ever witnessed in the Flame Underworld was...well, flames. In Satanick’s mind, the child deserved to see all he could while he had the chance.

Of course, he could easily take the boy whenever he pleased; Ivlis would never fight back against him if he chose to do so, no matter how much Ivlis protested.

Yet…Satanick couldn’t bring himself to do such a brazen thing. It was clear that the boy deeply loved the one that had birthed him. To deprive Licorice of his mother would be truly cruel. As much as it might strike his fancy to mentally scar Ivlis by keeping the child in his world, Satanick determined that he could never be that cruel to Licorice, Ivlis, or even himself.

After wandering the outside for a bit as Licorice snoozed away in his arms, Satanick soon made his way back across the cobblestone pathways and pebbles back into his large abode. The weather was quite lovely today, if he had to say so himself, now that he thought about it. As the sun shone down upon him with a light breeze ruffling his cape and wings, Satanick smiled down at the child in his arms. The spirals and twisted architecture of his castle provided some shade to papa and son as Satanick ascended the stone stairs. With the boy now sound asleep, Satanick supposed he could afford to take a little time for his work. Besides, Envi had recently been bugging him to go over some reports with him.

Only two hours had passed, yet Satanick found himself quite worn from just discussing the affairs of his subordinates and how they had been fairing against the angels. Honestly, Satanick would rather not deal with such matters. It was not that he was insensitive to the needs of his own demons – quite the opposite, in fact – but it disturbed him when anything negative was reported. Though, he had to admit that he had been recently hearing better news. He could be grateful for that despite his tired mind.

Now heading back to his room down the corridors and hallways, Satanick raised his right arm above his head, stretching it out as he pulled on his elbow with his left hand to help ease the aching muscles in his shoulders. He could blame sitting in the chair in the briefing room, but he also attributed it was thanks to holding and playing with Licorice for most of the day. That thought alone brightened his mood, remembering that Licorice was here, sleeping peacefully in the crib at the foot of Satanick’s bed where he had left him. A quick peck of a kiss on the child’s forehead, and Satanick had quietly stepped out the room to go fulfill his duties. Now, he could reward himself by seeing his adorable child.

Arriving at his room, a smile across his lips and a light in his eyes, Satanick carefully turned the gilded knobs of his bedroom doors, lightly swinging them open lest he disturb the sleeping boy.

Seeing the crib should have sparked joy, yet someone standing at the front of it turned the glee into one of despair. Ice soon spread through this ruling devil's veins as he found himself frozen in place upon what he was seeing. Licorice was still slumbering but now wrapped in the arms of someone Satanick knew all too well. 

The man that stood there certainly fit into the family with his gray eyes and even darker gray hair. Underneath shone those deep, blood red undertones that mimicked those of Satanick’s and Licorice’s. The shorter yet older one dressed simply in his white dress shirt, dark brown pants, and brown vest; one would assume with the way he presented himself and how he carefully held the tiny infant that he was a kind man....

Those who assumed such a thing would be foolish; Satanick knew that firsthand.

Seeing Fumus standing there with Licorice in his arms, Satanick found not only his body had stopped moving, but so had his breath as he tried to comprehend what was happening. What was Fumus doing here? Satanick knew it was clearly for him; he was always here for him whenever it suited the god.

But why…?

Why were that man's depraved hands holding his baby?

Satanick felt a wave of nausea hit him as he began to feel ill, cold, and hot all at once as he tried to process what was in front of him. His eyes immediately darted to Licorice to make sure the boy was safe. Thankfully, even with the distance between them, Satanick could see the peaceful face of the child, his long eyelashes resting across his tiny cheeks, his little mouth parted slightly as he lightly breathed in and out. Relief flooded Satanick that felt like it would make his frozen yet wobbly legs collapse underneath himself knowing that Licorice was still well.

Fumus now raised his gaze from the babe lying across his cradled arms as the boy’s tiny head rested in the crook of his left arm. Satanick’s eyes now raised up in unison, both of them locking onto the other. Staring into his younger brother’s face, Fumus couldn’t help but smirk at seeing how pale – well, paler than usual – Satanick was as he stood stock still in his bedroom doorway. “Good evening, Satanick,” Fumus began. “I see you have another child these days.” His gaze went once more to the undisturbed infant resting across his arms.

“Shame that you didn’t even bother to tell me I was an uncle, Satanick.”

Terror gripped the devil lord’s heart as he watched Fumus’s eyes now lock with his once again, those gray depths flashing into a purple hue as his deep voice pierced Satanick’s heart and ears. All the blood had drained from Satanick’s face and extremities, and he could swear he almost heard a ringing in his ears. Fumus was his older brother – god of his own world, creator of one of the most beautiful places Satanick had ever seen when he would travel there to visit him – and he loved him. What Satanick did not love was the horrible, painful things he knew Fumus was capable of. The dark red of his hair’s undertones was just as red as the blood of those whom he had tortured over the centuries, Satanick included.

That same man’s hands that maimed, mutilated, strangled, stabbed, bludgeoned…those same hands were holding Satanick’s precious son. Horror and trepidation flooded Satanick, and it took every ounce of control that he had to not cry out in panic. To do so might only cause this unstable, sadistic man to…. Satanick did not even want to imagine what he was capable of. He had no reason to misjudge the situation; after all, he had never seen or heard of Fumus harming innocents. Yet fear of the unknown seeing how the god had appeared in his room to find Licorice there was something Satanick did not prepare for, let alone predict would be a possibility.

Foolish.

How foolish of him to not expect such a thing. How could he have not imagined such a possibility? 

After all, Fumus knew everything going on in his little brother’s life….

Amidst the silence, Satanick gathered his courage to swallow back the lump in his throat and break his limbs free of the ice that held him stuck in place. Putting on his usual grin, Satanick approached Fumus, stepping through the threshold. He closed his bedroom doors behind him with a light thump; even that seemed to echo in the room. His dress shoes echoed off the floor before he reached the rug, careful to not step on any of the toys Licorice and him had left strewn about. “It’s good to see you, Fumus,” he replied back to his older brother. “I’m sorry I didn’t notify you sooner about Licorice. I get held up with a lot of things, you know.” Satanick’s eyes turned from Fumus’s dark ones, the dark circles underneath them looking as if the man had never slept a day in his immortal life.

“Licorice, huh?” Fumus questioned, raising a quizzical eyebrow at the odd choice of name that Satanick had given the boy. “You always did have an odd penchant for names, Satanick. Those filthy demons of yours are proof enough of that. And your older child, too.”

Satanick gulped back the ire he felt rising inside of his chest hearing Fumus mention his created subordinates and older child, Glasses. Thankfully, Fumus had never met Glasses personally, nor did Satanick think the man would at this point in time. Glasses was a bit of a stubborn child; grown he might be, but he still kept his rebellious distance from his parents. As for his loyal followers, Satanick knew all too well that Fumus’s own creations knew each of them a bit a too personally. Images of the continuous fights that his demons and Fumus's angels would participate flashed across his mind's eye, causing Satanick's teeth to set on edge.

Too much bloodshed…. Too much pain over these centuries….

When would it end?

Honestly, the way Fumus always had that perpetual smirk on his face when talking about such things, Satanick suspected that the ongoing battles between their two worlds would never cease.

Satanick now snapped back to attention when he noticed Fumus shifting around Licorice in his arms. The babe only stirred slightly, scrunching up his tiny face as his sleep was disturbed. Fumus bent over the crib stationed at the foot of Satanick’s bed to place Licorice back in among his blankets and plush bat. As soon as the child was slipped from Fumus’s arms, he easily resumed his peaceful status of sleeping soundly. Once Licorice was safely removed from Fumus, Satanick found himself letting out a deep sigh of relief, though he hoped Fumus did not take notice of this. In fact – for a brief moment – Satanick could swear he looked down at the boy with some level of…care. Of course, Satanick assumed he was seeing things; he surely had to have been. Fumus was certainly not interested in the slightest about children, nor did he care for anything else besides his creations.

Well, his angels…and Satanick. Any look of “tenderness” this man showed was only when he deemed it relevant.

Responding to Fumus’s earlier comment, Satanick was able to utter, “Yes, I suppose my naming conventions are a bit different.” He offered a chuckle, though even he knew it sounded quite forced as his throat felt like it was being choked by unseen hands. “I could say the same for you, too, Fumus.”

Satanick stood stock still as Fumus was now in front of him. Fumus might have been a bit smaller in stature, but his presence itself exuded one of authority. The god’s hands were tucked away nonchalantly into his pants pockets, and even his posture was one that spoke of a relaxed air. Still, Satanick never liked when Fumus would stare directly at him, that signature malicious grin across his mouth. Satanick simply stared down into his brother’s eyes as the man smirked at him.

Fumus seemed to enjoy when Satanick was put into these uncomfortable situations. These out-of-the-blue visits were certainly the most fun catching this devil off guard. Both pairs of violet eyes met as Fumus began, “I suppose the little brat is cute. After all, he has your looks, Satanick.” Fumus now slid his right hand out of his pocket to reach up to Satanick’s black tie, slipping his fingers underneath the accessory and sliding it from the confines of Satanick’s buttoned-up, black jacket. Even without direct contact, Fumus’s touch sent a shiver running down Satanick’s spine.

No. There was no way Fumus would do anything today, surely. Satanick knew he liked to surprise him and beat him down at his weakest moments. After all, misery suited someone like Satanick, at least in Fumus’s eyes. As such, suffering would be doled out by the one-and-only that knew how to twist at Satanick’s heart. Despite that, Satanick did his best to keep his composure as he told himself that everything would be fine. Well, for now at least; Licorice was still in the room with them.

It was as if Fumus could read Satanick’s thoughts just based on hesitation alone. With that cocky grin, Fumus tugged on the object around his little brother’s neck to bring Satanick’s head down to his level. The smell of smoke and coffee permeated Satanick’s nostrils as Fumus placed his face close to his, practically whispering into Satanick’s pointed left ear.

“You know I’m not a monster, Satanick. I would never hurt such an innocent thing.” Two very stark and contrasting statements, ones that Satanick unfortunately knew first hand. He trusted that the man would never harm a child, but that fear would not soon leave Satanick’s already fragile heart and mind. He knew Fumus was intentionally planting it there to cause him mental grief, but no rationalization was sinking in quite like the wash of dread was. Leaning in even closer now, Satanick felt Fumus’s hot breath against his skin as he continued. “I’m happy to know that the family keeps growing, little brother. But do be sure to teach this one how to properly do things, or dear uncle might have to stop by and show him how it’s done.”

It was an empty threat, Satanick knew that; of course Fumus would not bother coming around to see Licorice or anyone else besides Satanick. Yet the thought of Fumus actually coming around to “teach” Licorice anything was beyond terrifying. An empty threat – that’s all it was – but Fumus had accomplished what he had set out to do. The more mentally off-kilter he put Satanick, the better it would be for him at a later date. 

Satanick stood silent, his lips pressed tightly together, his messy black hair obscuring his eyes. What was he supposed to say in a situation like this? Would a simple jibe back be enough? A joke? Or pure silence? Satanick opted for the latter, keeping still and quiet as Fumus slid his fingers down Satanick’s tie, releasing him. With a chuckle, Fumus side-stepped his mentally distraught brother, walking past him, his shoes and self-amusement echoing in the room until it soon faded. In the silence that followed, Satanick raised his neck back up, his head slowly turning to look over his left shoulder. No trace of Fumus lingered except the smell of coffee and cigarettes. Satanick had not even hear the bedroom door open, knowing that Fumus had simply traveled back to his heaven. Satanick had such an ability to travel between worlds as well, but it did not make him feel any better knowing that their two worlds were so deeply connected – his heaven to his hell. Not only were they connected by simple geography, but they were connected in more ways than Satanick liked to recall.

The little grunting of Licorice rolling over on his side snapped Satanick back to reality once more. The gray clouds that had begun to form in his mind and outside the glass of his balcony doors began to fade a bit as Satanick realized there was something more important for him to be focused on right now instead of Fumus.

Walking over to the crib to look down at his son – almost as if inspecting him for any markings or disturbances – Satanick felt the weight that was placed upon his heart begin to lift as he watched the infant cling to the bat plush. Good; Licorice slumbered on, blissfully unaware of the terror that had just gripped his father. Satanick placed his hands on the top bar of the crib to steady himself before he felt his knees starting to knock together in weakness. 

Satanick decided he had earned the right to collapse. Dropping to his knees with his hands sliding down the crib’s bars, Satanick let out another heavy sigh, hanging his head down, his chin on his chest. True joy and true fear had slammed into him today, leaving Satanick feeling even more drained than he had from a simple meeting. As Satanick simply kneeled there, his hands still clinging to the bars, the light moan of Licorice stirring had him raising his face to meet the large, golden-orange eyes of his son through the crib slats. Surprisingly, the infant did not cry upon waking. Instead, he offered a tiny babble of “Ba” with a tiny smile on his little face.

Ah, yes. That was all it took for Satanick to feel the first tiny pricks of tears behind his eyes.

No; he would not cry right now in front of his child. It was even foolish of him to become emotional at a time like this. All Satanick knew was that Licorice was safe and well, and right now, he would be, too – for his son’s sake.

With a small smile of his own, Satanick slid his right hand off the one slat he was gripping to slide his fingers in to meet Licorice’s tiny hand as it still held dearly onto his beloved toy. What Satanick wouldn’t give to be able to have such innocence once more….

“Yes, Lico, Ba is here,” Satanick reassured him. He then found himself whispering out, “And I won’t ever let anything happen to you.”

Childlike innocence. That was all one could really hope for in this world of the immortal and the undead - things that would be classified as "monsters." Neither Fumus nor Satanick would ever achieve such sinless status ever again in their never-ending lives. At the very least, Licorice could retain his.

At the very least, Licorice’s innocence and childlike ignorance would allow him to never remember meeting his own uncle.

Satanick could only silently pray that this would be the one and only interaction the two would ever have. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey! 
> 
> Been really wanting to explore more into the character of Fumus and the messy relationship that he has with Satanick and the little family drama/trauma that is involved in this. I also wonder how Fumus feels or reacts canonically to the fact that Satanick has children - that he is an uncle. Of course, this is Fumus we are talking about, who does not care for children. 
> 
> However, I also picture Fumus knowing every detail of Satanick's life. After all, he "cares for him, but in a bad way." So, whatever upper-hand he can have over poor Satanick, Fumus will take advantage of. But that's my two cents. XD
> 
> Let me know your thoughts about Fumus and his character, too. Love interacting with you all. Thank you for reading. God bless you beautiful people! I love you! :D <3


End file.
